A Confused Ghost-Boy
by FanGirlsUnite12
Summary: Cadence has been on the run. Ever since her mom died in a car accident. The one day she stumbled across New York and find Camp Half-Blood. She finds out she's some sort of half- blood thingy. Then came Nico who for some reason, makes her heart race. Weird.


_**CADENCE**_

I stumbled across a coffee shop in New York. I used the bathroom and order a coffee with the last of my money. As I sat down and drank my coffee. As I sat there I noticed a man with curly brown hair, dark eyes, and olive skin staring at me. _oh great. _I thought. _Another monster. I hurried up and drank my coffee and scrambled to the door. And just my luck as soon as I touch the door handle I hear the man get up. I ran... Again. And of course he chased after me, like every other monster I've came across. I pushed pass angry New Yorkers and ended up cornered in an alleyway. "Fuck" I mumbled. He caught up to me panting. _

_"Look" he said out of breathe. "I just want to help you" _

_"Help me? You think_ another **monster **is going to _help_ me?" I yelled.

_"You think-" he said in between breathes " you think I'm the monster?" _

_"Well duh. Why else would you be chasing me?" I said. _

" Well maybe because I want to take you to Camp Half-Blood." He said it as if it was obvious.

" Camp what?!" As soon as I said I knew it sounded dumb, even if I never _did_ hear of a camp like that.

" A camp where you'll be safe. Like you said, you've been attacked before. Haven't you ever given a thought as to if there are others like you?"

" I...I never really gave it a thought." I said, suddenly realizing I never gave it much thought.

" Well there are others, just like you. And I can lead you to them."

"... And how do I know your not lying?... How do I know your not leading me to certain death? What are you anyway?."

" Well I'll show you..." As soon as he said it he started taking off his pants.

" Woah, woah, woah what are you doing?!" I covered my eyes with my hands as I said it.

" You were the one who wanted to know what I am. Now open your eyes."

Hesitantly, I removed my hands from my eyes and gasped. From the waist up he was a regular looking guy, but from the waist down he looked... He looked like a...

" Your part sheep!?" I raised an eyebrow.

" NO! Why does every demigod I meet say sheep?" He murmured.

"A what? What in the world is a demigod?"

" It's what you are." He said firmly. I thought about it for a moment.

" This Camp Half-Blood... You say it's safe for people like me? But just what exactly am I?" I asked

" Well first of all I'm a satyr and you are a demigod or half blood whichever you wanna call it and what that means is that one of your parents is a-" He was interrupted by a loud screeching sound.

" Oh no. We have to go. NOW!" He grabbed my arm and we ran towards the forest.

* * *

Finally, after running for 20 minutes we came across a tall pine tree with something glittering at the bottom that I couldn't make out very well. Then I saw an Arch that had Greek hand writing that said _Camp Half-Blood_ which I was surprised I could read since I was dyslexic. I put that thought aside when I saw what was inside. On the far left was a strawberry field and a few other satyrs tending them. On my far right was a big blue house that looked really old and had grape vines all over it. In front of me was was a campfire with lots of cabins surrounding in a _U _shape.

I was so concentrated on the scenery that I didn't notice the hoof clops behind me. I turned around and immediately gasped.

A man with curly loose hair and a neatly trimmed beard was behind her, standing on his **FOUR** legs... Or should I say hooves. From the waist and up he was a regular man kinda like the satyr that brought me to camp half-blood except older and instead of being a sheep from the waist down he was a horse. A white stallion to be exact.

"Your a...your a..." She tried to get the words out but it was so unreal she get her voice to work.

The horse/man chuckled " Yes my dear, my name is Chiron and I am a Centaur."

My mouth dropped open. It still wouldn't work.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood"

* * *

**_Hai Fellow Readers..._**

**_I hoped you guys enjoyed the first chapter of A Confused Ghost-Boy_**

**_(don't worry Nico coming soooon ;)_**

**_I do not take credit for characters and places and stuff the are Rick Riordan's _**

**_Anyway I'll post more soon hope u guys enjoyed :p_**


End file.
